Kamen Rider Divide
by FirebirdArcher21
Summary: The world has been invaded by parasitic aliens known as Virans for after 10 years, they are hiding from humanity, to combat this, 5 riders from the organization Save to stop them while uncovering an hidden agenda. Please Read and Review!
1. The Mysterious Rider

KAMENRIDER21: I don't own kamen rider as it is owned by toei, but i do own this series and the characters that appear in this series  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Kamen Rider Divide**

**Episode 1: The Mysterious Rider**

_Dreams, do they mean anything or nothing? Every time we dream a different dream is shown to our mind, but could dreams be a premonition that is shown constantly as a warning to us?_

(Ten Years Ago)

A town in Japan, known as Kobe was being destroyed by meteorites crashing onto the helpless town and amongst the rubble and chaos a single voice can be heard as the sun set beautifully on the destroyed town.

"It's okay, I will protect you, so don't cry"

(Present)

"Argh!" the screaming of a woman, who was wearing a brown furry black coat, skinny blue jeans, a white top and sneakers, with her brown hair at shoulder length, was what she did through the night can be heard as the moon was shining bright when she was being chased by three monsters that looked like black dragonflies that were flying after her until they hit what seems to be net which layered over them, stuck together like caught in a spiders webs. The woman smiled as she gives a signal.

With shots of machine guns were fired upon the monsters all around as the shooters revealed themselves, donning a white uniform while wearing a bulletproof vest with the left shoulder shows the logo reading Save, and wearing helmets that resembled Grasshoppers. "The Virans are captured, Captain. Proceeding to exterminate," was what the woman said through her ear piece, this time instead of wearing her coat, she wore a standard Save uniform jacket on her body.

"Good, be sure to exterminate them before they could evolve, it will be trouble," said a middle aged man in a high tech looking van, typing away as he was making more strategies.

"You heard him, team. Guntroopers exterminate!" she ordered as the Guntroopers fired multiple rounds at the Virans, with the woman assisting using her own pistol. As they continued firing, only two out of the three were destroyed, leaving behind purple flames as the last Viran manages to break free and attack the two closes Guntroopers to it, deeply injuring the two and continued attacking others around him, stabbing one and giving an uppercut to another Guntroopers.

"Fall back!! Fall Back!!" one of the Guntroopers shouted as the team of 20 Guntroopers went down to only 7 left standing as the Viran runs from the scene into an alleyway. In the alley way, there was a sound of blades clashing that went on for three times before a final scream of pain was heard.

Stepping out of the alley way, was a young man dressed in black clothing with red lines on the shoulders and down middle and sides of the jacket, on the left arm reads also Save, but the young man face was covered by shadows, "Hmm." He sighed as he walked away.

(Two Days Later)

A young girl with blonde hair and pink eyes wearing a white dress was standing at the middle of the empty streets in broad daylight, looking at the surroundings around her, all the buildings or at least most of the buildings around her was in a really bad shaped or crumbled, and amongst the ruins she heard a young man moaning. She found him lying on the grown badly beaten. She ran towards him, she hold the young man up, who had black hair and red eyes, wearing a black uniform as he said, "Natsuki…." breathing heavily, "Natsuki…..run" he said as she was surrounded by Virans when the city blew up with her in it.

Natsuki woke up from her nightmare and sighed, "That dream again, why do I always have that dream?" she wondered as she looked at the time, it was 5:39 am. "Well at least I have time to get ready for school this time," she said quietly as she got out of bed.

After a few hours she was ready to go to school, donning a grey jacket, grey and black skirt, white T-shirt, and a red tie with stockings up to her knees as it was her school uniform, where she was greeted by her best friend who had green hair and blue eyes with his skin tanned, wearing the school uniform also which looks like a suit, it had a grey jacket, black trousers, a white T-shirt, and a red tie, "Hey Natsuki, what wrong? You look tired, heck; you really do look more tired this time than last time." He said worried.

"Nothing's wrong, Kenny, just not getting enough sleep, that's all," Natsuki replied to Kenny as he accompanied her to their class

Along the way, he asked, "Anyway, did you hear? We are having a new student in our class," he said as he opened the door for her.

" I hoped he won't look at me like all the other boys do, like a love sick puppy," she laughed as it was true, most of the boys at school are always either eyeing her up or trying to hit on her due to her beauty.

As they stepped in, they noticed the teacher was already inside earlier than usual while the students are still talking because class hasn't started yet and when the bell rang, everyone was at their seats and the teacher start the class by announcing, "Welcome back class, I hoped you all have had a nice holiday, and we have a new student joining our class," he said as he looked to his left, "come in."

The door slid opened as a 17 year old boy walked in, he was wearing the school uniform with a necklace shown on the outside of his t-shirt, it was red with black accents resembling a wolf fang, everyone wondered who he was, especially the girls who thought he was cute except for Natsuki who didn't bother.

"Don't be shy," said the teacher.

Looking at his new classmates, he stepped forward saying, "My name is Kiba Mihara, it's a pleasure," he ended with a bow and a smile

Natsuki was shocked when she heard his voice as she recognizes that voice, and it hit her like a ton of bricks as she finally looked at him and noticed the similarities, the same black hair, and the same red eyes. She thought, "_Oh my god! It's the boy from the dream!_" Ironically, she gazed at him with her eyes wide opened.

"Then, Kiba, how about you sit by the window beside Natsuki?" the teacher asked which snapped Natsuki out of it as she introduced herself.

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Kato Natsuki," she said hesitantly. Kiba sat beside her and smiled at her, with her trying to return a smile back.

Lunch time finally, she thought as she goes to the school rooftop to not think about Kiba, as she still shock that's the very same boy from her dream, but she was finally convinced herself that it was just a coincidence before she saw him on the other side of the rooftop looking at his necklace as if he was remembering something, and she heard him whisper to himself as she got closer but all she heard was, "….mom, dad…….bro." he gripped his necklace harder as he said that not noticing Natsuki behind him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked noticing the serious feeling she felt from him, Kiba looked at her. "Cause, you seem a little angry about something." he smiled and turned back to the sky.

"Don't worry; it has nothing to do with you."

Inside the Save organization H.Q., the woman from the incident earlier was having a meeting with her captain as a Guntrooper entered the room, "Captain, I have the report for the incident two nights ago. So far, we have 8 men killed, 5 injured, and 7 survive."

The Captain sighed as the report was handed in as the woman said, "Just as I thought." She then turned to the Captain with something in mind, "Captain, regarding the orders on checking on the school for Virans, who was it that you send?"

"I have already send Divide in, Chisato," the Captain replied quickly, "Which reminds me, I need you to go check whether he is finally opening up from THAT incident and be sure to hand him this card." He said as he handed her the card which was mainly black with a red line in the middle and a diamond like symbol on one side, and the other side was all red showing the same symbol but has 'Final: Kick' written on it, separating the writing and symbol was a white line with bar code like designs to it.

"Yes, sir."

"That is not an order, Chisato. This is a request as a friend."

"So, what's the necklace for, a memorial?" Natsuki asked, wondering where that came from when school finished.

Kiba naturally smiled and replied, "You can say that, my dad gave it to me 10 years ago before the Kobe accident." He suddenly lost his smile as he looked down on the floor.

"Bad memories?" he replied with a nod, "I'm all ears, I'll listen to you." She finished with a wink and a smile. "To tell you the truth I was in Kobe when it happen." She said looking up, this caught Kiba by surprised.

As Kiba was about to say something, he heard Kenny calling for them as Natsuki saw him running towards them from behind, "Wait up!" They turned around smiling at him, "Hey Kiba, I forgot to introduce myself at class, Ken Okuda, but they call me Kenny."

"Like I say, it's a pleasure," Kiba replied back to his new friend. As he was about to continue their conversation, he stopped as 6 people of the school's football team was in front of him, by the park which was empty, with bad intent in their eyes.

"You're the new kid, huh?" asked the leader but there was no reply. "Not talking huh? Well let me tell you something, its tradition whenever there is a new kid on the block, he get the welcoming beat up party." He ended it catching his fist with his other hand, but Kiba was still quiet.

"Leave him alone, Daiki!" said Natsuki trying to protect Kiba

"What are you doing with these losers, cutie? You better off hanging with a real man like me."

"Natsuki, don't worry," Kiba suddenly said as he stopped Natsuki before she did anything to the jock. "Let's just leave him to his tradition, let's go."

Annoyed by Kiba, one of the jocks grabbed Kiba by the shoulder and turned him around to deliver a punch to the face but before the fist connected the head, the jock stopped to everyone's shock as Kiba's fist were the first to hit the jock in the head as the jock dropped to his knees with a broken nose as Kiba pushed him sideways. As Kiba was about to turn away, another one of the jocks tried to clothesline him but Kiba ducked and kneed the jock into the gut and pushed him away for another attack which was a roundhouse to the side of the head and the jock was sent spiraling towards the ground.

One of the jock had a bokken in his possession, and was about to use it against Kiba by swinging left to right, but Kiba ducked and block the next attack before the jock had enough momentum to make it hurt. Noticing another jock behind him, Kiba punched the jock holding the bokken away to release the wooden sword, as he spunned with the sword in his right hand with the butt of the sword hitting the jock at the chin knocking him out. Not stopping his momentum, Kiba hacked the other jock he was fighting with an upward slash.

Gripping the sword in a backhanded style in his left hand, Kiba launched towards the last jock other than the leader. The jock was unprepared for this attack as Kiba slashed sideways and grabbing the sword by his right as he spun again to deliver the finisher which sent the jock flying toward the sand pit. The leader terrified, turned around trying to escape Kiba but to stop Natsuki confronted him and knock him out after a powerful punch to the face.

"That's for trying to flirt with me!" Natsuki shouted angrily.

"At least now I know not to mess with you," Kiba jokingly expressed

They were about to walk away but they were stopped by two of the jocks, "We have had enough of you! Now die!!!" one them said as both of them shed their skin like snakes, revealing them to be Virans in black dragonfly form but that didn't stopped their as they kept shedding until the forms of spiders, one black, the other white, summoning four black Dragonfly Virans.

Kiba and the rest were walking backwards when they saw the Virans walking towards them, with Natsuki whispering to herself, "The monsters from my dream….."

Kiba heard her and thought, "_What?_" as they launched for them with Kiba pushing Natsuki and Kenny away to protect them by kicking one Viran in the gut and told them, "Natsuki, run! Kenny, run!" They were of coursed hesitant to leave their new friend especially Natsuki, as just like in her dream but after an assuring nod, they ran.

Kiba finally was able them alone with him, as he held out a black and silver octagonal shaped buckle with the silver covering over most of it except for the edge, connected to the buckle were two halved grey octagonal, placing the buckle to his waist a belt appeared along with a hexagon card holder on his right waist, this was the Divide Gear. Pulling out a card, like the card similar to the one captain gave to Chisato, but it said 'Change: Divide', and holding the card close to the left side of his face and he said the famous word in the Kamen Rider Franchise: "Henshin"

"Change: Divide," a mechanical voice said after he slid the through the right side of the buckle, with a red rectangular portal came out with the Divide symbol going down from Kiba's head down to his feet, revealing the warrior for Save, the bodysuit was black, with the armor mostly black with a grey diamond outlined in red lines which ended at the shoulders along with the grey armor, his arms and legs has grayish silver armor, with the helmet dark grey, with a black line starting from the silver mouth plate ending at the back of the head, his visor resembles a lot like Tiger from Ryuki but it fully red with a gem at the forehead. At his left side of the belt was a black and red sword which had a card reader on the back

"I gotta give Captain Tsukue some compliment, guess there were Virans at school." He said as he walked towards the black dragonfly Virans, who were surprised at his transformation. "I'll say this once to you: I'll exterminate you," he said before he ran towards them, at the last minute jumped and kneed one to the face and punched the other in the gut, one tried to slash him it's blade forearm, but Divide counter when he unsheathed his own blade, hacking slashing the four dragonflies until they are in line, sighing he pull out an attack card from his hexagonal card holder, this time the card shows Divide's sword with the red blade glowing while it was saying 'Attack: Slash'.

He then swiped the card on the card reader on the back of the sword with the blade glowing red in effect while announcing "Attack: Slash," and he slashed at the Dragonfly Virans as they ran towards him, successfully destroying them. He then gets attacked by the two Spider Virans when they spat out webs at him, he struggled to swiped his next card when one of the web shots entangled him, and as the two Virans charging at him get closer, he finally manages to swipe the special card, "Special: Flame," fire appeared to burn the web off him and concentrating the flame to his sword in which let out a powerful strike that sent them flying, spitting out webs to try and escape.

"Oh no, you don't," Divide said as pulled out another card showing an arc of energy flying, and swiping it.

"Attack: Waves," the card reader said as Divide let out slashes which sends multiple arcs of energy waves homing onto both spiders.

"Bye," was the last thing Divide said before he swiped his strongest card which looked the same the final kick card but was the 'Final: Slash' card.

"Final: Slash" huge amount of energy was let in the blade which the ground shook a little as Divide sprinted toward them gripping the sword in a backhanded style in his left hand, the Virans was unprepared for this attack as Divide slashed sideways and grabbing the sword by his right as he spun again to delivering the finisher, successfully destroying them as they both exploded in purple fire. When he thought it was over he began to walk away until he saw the corpse of the two dead Spider Virans merging into a giant black and white spider.

Divide looked up at the giant spider and said, "Well, that's new," as the spider sent him flying after being hit by one of its legs to a nearby tree.

Elsewhere, Natsuki was hiding being separated from Kenny she exclaimed as she hold her head, "I can't believe it my dream is coming true."


	2. Rider Kick!

**Hey guys, I just wanted to do this to correct some mistakes I noticed in the earlier chapter, firstly Natsuki's name is meant to be Natsuki Kato, not Kato Natsuki, second I wanted to give a clearer view on Kiba's transformation so I added some stuff, one review stated was that he wanted a cast off system in it since it was also based on Kabuto, I will only use it on one rider who is next to appear. I hope you would enjoy this Fanfic since this is my first one ever.**

**Kamen Rider Divide**

**Episode 2: Rider Kick!!!**

I guess there some things that cannot be explained normally. The world is changing and we don't know why.

Natsuki was hiding being separated from Kenny she exclaimed as she hold her head, "I can't believe it my dream is coming true." Remembering Kiba, she wondered what was happening to him right now, "Kiba….where are you?"

When he thought it was over he began to walk away until he saw the corpse of the two dead Spider Virans merging into a giant black and white spider.

Divide looked up at the giant spider and said, "Well, that's new," as the spider sent him flying after being hit by one of its legs to a nearby tree. The Giant Spider was about to give the finishing blow but had stopped when the Guntroopers intervened as the Giant Spiders skin started to shed as it started to breaking back into the two original Spider Virans, it begins it's escape through ground, "Great it's a mole too." Divide stated as it disappeared from sight leaving a big hole

Chisato saw Divide by the tree and ran towards him, "Kiba, are you all right?

The Guntroopers started to search the area and clean the Viran mess created as well as leading the remaining jocks home while two of them helped Kiba upped after deformation of his suit. Talking Chisato soon after while the doctors tend to his wounds.

"Seriously, what was that? It never said in the data that they have the ability to become giant bugs." He asked her wondering if she knew about it.

"Sadly, I wish knew about it. But Captain…." She replied but was cut off when speak of the devil, Captain Tsukue burst in through the door which scared the doctor, Kiba and Chisato.

"Chisato! Can you please tell me how that giant bug's signal disappeared?!" roared the Captain demanding an answer.

"Well sir, you see…..umm….Kiba can you help me here?" Chisato asked seeking hope through the Captain's rage.

"Well, it dug underground, sir," was what Kiba said to his Captain, who realized that possibly.

"Oh….I see, sorry for my little tantrum there." The Captain apologized as he remembered something, "Chisato, have you given him the card yet?"

"I was about to get to that before your 'tantrums' came in," Chisato said coldly as the captain began to hid in a corner while Kiba was wondering what are they talking about as Chisato pulled out the Final Kick card, "Here."

"A new card?" he asked as he took the card from Chisato's hand looking at it.

"Well, duh. The guys at the lab said it would increase your attack by 3 times, but we don't know whether it will work against that giant spider." Chisato said.

"Regarding the investigation, I think we should discontinue checking out the school, since you blew the cover of the Virans, they won't come back," said Captain Tsukue noticing Kiba thinking through.

Kiba finally said, "No, I am continuing the investigation…," everyone wondered why as he continued, "…well the considering how long the Virans been here I gotta believe that there still more Virans at school than those two."

"Fine, but I am leaving the investigation in your hands," The Captain agreed

____________________________

(A Week Later)

"Natsuki is skipping school again," whispered Kiba as he was looking at Natsuki's seat, he's been meaning to asked her about the apparent dream she had about the Virans. Kenny on the other hand came back three days ago but has been avoiding Kiba. As he was about take his leave for the rooftop for lunch, he was stopped by the school's natural gossip lover, Keiko Matsukoto.

"So Kiba, got your eye on any girls around here?" she asked in trying to get to know him, as she likes him, since he hasn't talked to anyone other than Natsuki and Kenny since he arrived he hasn't shown his true colors yet.

"There is no one," Kiba replied quickly as took his leave.

"How rude," she said to herself quietly.

On the rooftops, Kiba begins to wonder about what Natsuki is going through, not knowing anything, rampaging monsters, he has felt that long ago and wish he could feel it again as he forgot how it felt to understand Natsuki. As his mind trailed off to his memories; to when his parents were taken away from him.

_____________________________

(Ten Years Ago)

Everything was peaceful, like always in the town called Kobe, the Mihara family were on the way from lunch to the playground, where they three kids of the Mihara family started playing a game of catch, with a 7 year old Kiba 'it' as he tried to catch his two brothers, the eldest was name Hyuga who was nine and had blue eyes, and black hair and the youngest was known Daisuke who was six and had purple eyes and black hair.

"Nothing will ever changed," the young Kiba thought as he smiled happily, but as if on cue, a dozen of meteors started striking the town, everyone panicked as they ran around in fear made by the chaos. Kiba and his family were stuck together as they tried to run but there was a loud scream as monsters came out of the craters caused by meteors, and started attacking innocent people.

Kiba looked around and saw a young girl with blonde hair and pink eyes about his age as she was on her knees trying to a man up, whose body seemed lifeless as the monsters walked slowly towards her. Kiba noticing it tried to warned her as he ran towards her, once he got to her he tried to help her up but she wouldn't move, with the monsters about to attack as Kiba's father jumping in the way taking the blow meant for the two kids.

"Kiba…..run!" the father said as he was breathing heavily before he dropped to the ground dead. This immediately made the girl realized that she must run with Kiba trying to run while still shocked to the fact that his dad was gone. Kiba's mother was trying to fend off the on coming monster attacks to save get her children enough time to run away before she was stabbed in the gut screaming in pain with Kiba, the girl and his brothers looking back, she fell to the ground dead…..

______________________________

(Present)

Kiba's memories stopped there as he heard a familiar voice calling him out, Kiba turned around to see Kenny walking to towards him. "Hey, Kenny," he said to his friend surprised to see him finally talking to him again.

"Sorry about the past three days, I was still shocked about those monsters and each time I see you, I remember to monsters," Kenny said, trying to not sound as hesitant as he can get.

"Don't worry; I mean who wouldn't be scared of those things?" he joked, "Have you heard from Natsuki since then?" He asked worryingly.

"Nope," was the reply he got from Kenny, "but how about you go and talk to her? I'll give you her phone number so you can call and meet her somewhere."

"Yeah, I'll do that,"

______________________________

(Natsuki's house)

Natsuki was sitting on her bed, holding her legs tightly, everything was quiet in her pink room, until her phone rang, and she picked it up in response to check her new mail. "I want to see you, Natsuki. Please. Where and when can we meet? Kiba," was all the message said as Natsuki replied back

"By the bridge at Hoshikawa Park, 1pm, tomorrow," was all she typed into her phone as she was relieved that Kiba is alright.

_______________________________

(The Next Day)

Natsuki waited by the bridge, as it got closer to the arranged time. She was wearing a pink top with a blue coat over it and a white trouser with her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail, around her neck was a pink heart that matched her eyes. She saw someone coming down the road on his bike; the bike was black with two red lines slanting downwards from back to front, it was modeled after the Honda CRF230L, with two exhaust pipe from each side with a red windshield at the front and on the side there writing read as 'Save: Divide'.

The person got off his bike as he took of his 2009 Shoei VFX-W - Sabrehelmet off to reveal him to be Kiba as he brought it with him to her, wearing a navy blue t-shirt, with a white hoodie over it, and blue jeans with goggles around his neck with his necklace and wearing black racing gloves.

"Hey," was the first thing she said to him, "What is it that is so important that you needed to see me about?"

"I was wondering how you were after that whole monster thing last week, come on I'll take to have lunch at the café I hang out usually," he said as he took her on a ride on his bike to the café, entering as soon as they got there being greeted by a 10 year old child soon after.

"Welcome, to the Naganori Café…..Hey! Big Brother Kiba, it's been a while," the child said in surprised but was shocked to see Natsuki beside him, "Eh, so you're on a date huh? Hi I'm Mikan Naganori, nice to meet you." Mikan, introduced herself

"Mikan! Who is it?" out came a woman who looked like she was in her twenties.

"It's Big Brother Kiba, and it seemed he brought a girlfriend along, big sis" Mikan said cheekily.

"No, you're wrong," he said blushing as he continued, "I just wanted to talk to her only. This is Natsuki Kato. Natsuki this is Mikan and that's Mayu Naganori, they owned the café," he formally introduced Natsuki to the two.

"Eh….that's boring. Well the usual Kiba?" Mikan asked as the two sat down on a nearby table and Kiba gave Mikan a nod as Mikan turned to Natsuki for her order.

"Tea please," she told Mikan as Mikan gave the orders to Mayu, finishing it in a flash with Mikan returning with their drinks, black coffee for Kiba and tea for Natsuki.

"Delicious as always, Mayu," he compliment before he turned back to his conversation with Natsuki "By the way, what's going on? You've been missing school for the past week. I can tell you are not the type who skips school for no reason. What's wrong?" He asked. "You don't want to talk about it, huh? Don't worry, I won't force you." He said as he was about to leave. With him stopping when Natsuki grabbed his wrist and Kiba looked backed.

"Wait," Natsuki suddenly blurted out. "To tell you the truth, I had a dream before that incident," this made Kiba looked at her with interest but still worried. "In my dream there were destroyed buildings the city was empty, and those black monsters came out of nowhere. And….." she hesitated.

"And?" Kiba wondered.

"…you were in it badly injured, telling me to run before the city blew up," She finished, this made Kiba shocked, "Hey, just what were those things? What is going on?" She demanded for the answer as if she knew that Kiba had the answer.

"That's…." Kiba tried to think of an answer that would suit her but all he come thought off was, "...I don't know."

"Liar," she responded coldly at the answer, "Liar, liar, liar, liar!" she continued, nearly making a scene as Kiba tried to hold when she began to hit him lightly, "You know something but you won't tell me!" she said breaking free from his hold, "Why?" not getting a reply from Kiba she ended the conversation, "Fine! I will find out myself!" with that she burst through the café door.

"Natsuki…" he said now sounding really worried.

"As always you are bad with the girls," Mikan said straight after that.

"Just keep your mouth shut," Kiba replied

"For now, how about you go find her? A girl with that attitude will get into trouble soon," Mayu spoke trying to cheer him up.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Kiba said as he paid for the drinks before left for his bike, starting it up before he searched for Natsuki.

___________________________

Underground, where the two spider virans were hiding; they were lying on the hard ground, healing from the pain of separating from their giant spider form.

"Today…" one of them exclaimed as a ghostly face appeared in front of him, revealing to be his human form, "…we'll get that punk!"

___________________________

Natsuki still angry at Kiba, stormed her way to back to her house, wondering to herself how in God's name is she going to start her investigation. Thinking of where to start she suddenly remembered the words that she heard when she was at the Kobe incident when she stopped.

"It's okay, I will protect you…."

This filled her with hope to begin her journey for the truth, she exclaimed, "I will do it….I will find the truth out."

But she stopped in her tracks as she saw the Spider Virans in the human form, "Just our luck! We could use you as bait," one of them said, dropping their human disguises with Natsuki staggering backwards in fear before she started to run.

____________________________

(Kiba)

Kiba still on his search for Natsuki, was startled when he heard something beeping in pocket, stopping and pulling the source out was a PDA-like device, showing an energy signature reading on the screen (like the undead searcher from blade), "Not now," he said quietly to himself as he noticed it was two blocks from where he was. Forced to choose between Natsuki and the Virans, he did 180 degrees on his bike as he went for the latter.

Readied his belt, he slid in the card into the buckle, "Change: Divide," the belt announced.

"Henshin," Kiba responded when the red rectangular portal came out with the Divide symbol going down from Kiba's helmet to the ground where the wheels touched, revealing the Rider black and grey armor as red lines started to flow from the belt, flowing upwards as the red lines made the diamond on Divide's chest and finishing to Divide's shoulder pads. The visor and the gem on his head light upped, finishing the transformation.

_____________________________

(Car Park)

Running away from the two Spiders as fast as she could, Natsuki thought whether her meeting with Kiba was regrettable thing before her escape route was stopped by the black Spider jumping over her landing in her way. Just as she thought things seemed bleak, an armored figure burst through on his bike and rams into the two spiders. Natsuki was surprised at this armored figure's appearance and thought he looked familiar but noticed his bike and remembered that is it exactly the same as Kiba's bike.

Divide looked and noticed Natsuki was the target, shocked but keeping his cool he flicked his head to tell her to go. As soon as she was out of sight, he looked back at the Virans, "I've been waiting a whole week to see your sorry butts again, and I will tell you this once: this time I am ready," he said before he snapped his fingers pointing at them.

Angered at his overconfidence, the white Spider Viran launched at him with Divide ready for the attack leaned forwards, dodging the attack and punched the Viran at the chest. Acting on instinct, the Spider Viran tried to hit the back of his head but Divide leaned backwards causing the Viran to trip unexpectedly on his bike, holding the Viran tightly on his bike, Divide began driving off into an abandoned school with the black Spider in pursuit.

When he reached the abandoned school, Divide stopped the bike which sent the white Spider Viran flying hitting the ground hard. Once the black spider arrived he tried to attack Divide but Divide blocked it with his leg while simultaneously getting off his bike. Divide this time went for the offensive and punched the black Spider Viran continuously, ending the attack with a tornado kick to the head which sent the Viran to the white Spider Viran side, who just got up.

The white spider again tried to attack Divide again as Divide manages to block the first few attacks, but the Spider ferocity broke through his defense as the black Spider Viran joined the fray, bringing Divide down with an uppercut by the white spider which made Divide flipped backwards landing on his chest. Managing to doge the next attack, Divide stood up, unsheathing his sword and took out a special card, this special had the picture of two Divides.

"Let's see what you can do," Divide said as he swiped the special card.

"Special: Double," the card reader announced in response, as the white Spider Viran tried to aim an attack on his head with Divide dividing into two Divides to dodge the attack. Quickly, one of the Divide slashing the white Spider Viran as the other Divide began slashing at the black Spider Viran until both were on the ground again outside the abandoned school. The two Divides merged back to finish the battle.

"Déjà vu, huh," He sighed as he swiped the card.

"Final: Slash," the card reader announced as it read the card. Divide started running at the two Spider Virans before he jumped over the white Spider Viran cutting it in half as he landed and used his left hand to slash the black Spider. The corpse of the two spiders started to merge again as Divide took his stance waiting for this moment.

The Giant Spider tried to attack Divide using his front two sharp legs with Divide successfully paring it off with his sword before he sent flying to the gate by the Spider's butt, denting it. As Divide stood up, he took the card he was given earlier and thought whether it would work or not. Taking the risk he swiped the card, "Final: Kick," it announced as Divide's boots started burst into flame before he jumped, performing a flying side kick as a red line diamond appeared in front of the spider. As he went through the diamond, his body went into hyper speed as he dive through the Giant Spider, leaving a hole before it blew up in purple flames. Divide reverted back into Kiba, sighing and rubbing his head as he left.

"Kiba's…." Natsuki thought when she was remembering Divide's entrance on a bike, knowing that was Kiba's bike, "was that you?"


	3. Connecting Memories

**I really should comment on each of these, but i guess, i'll tell you this: I don't own Kamen Rider, but this is my original story and characters  
**

**Kamen Rider Divide**

**Episode 3: Connecting Memories**

_The past is what makes us who we are in present and possibly in the future. But there can be bad memories too._

As he went through the diamond, his body went into hyper speed before he dives through the Giant Spider, leaving a hole before it blew up in purple flames. Divide reverted back into Kiba, sighing and rubbing his head as he left.

"Kiba's…." Natsuki thought when she was remembering Divide's entrance on a bike, knowing that was Kiba's bike, "was that you?"

___________________________

(The Next Day)

"Kiba!" Kenny said out of surprised after he bumped into Kiba as he was coming out of the Chikara Noodle restaurant with two people, Chisato and Captain Tsukue. Kiba was wearing a red t-shirt and the standard Save rider uniform in his color, which was red. Chisato was also wearing her standard Save uniform as well which was fully brown with matching trousers and high heels, whereas Captain Tsukue was wearing a normal black suit with the name Save on it,

"Kenny!" Kiba said in surprised looking back at his superiors in fear of what they might do, "Hey Kenny, didn't expect to see you here."

"Same here, so how was the talk with Natsuki?" Kenny asked which make Chisato took interest and disappointed in Kiba for getting to close to someone part of the investigation. "Well see you," he said as he went in to the restaurant.

Chisato was disappointed in Kiba and her face shows it, Kiba noticed it, "Anything wrong?"

"Kiba, why are you getting close to the suspects of your investigations?" Chisato asked is a serious tone.

"Suspects? What do you mean?" Kiba asked seemingly angered about the name of Kenny and Natsuki.

"Getting too close will jeopardize your mission and your mission comes first!" She shouted at him.

"I am not I am trying to get information, and to do that I must get close to one of them!" He said and he was right that was the only way he could do for his mission.

"True," she thought, "but remember the possibilities if a Viran getting close and using you." She ended as she and Captain Tsukue left for the van before Tsukue finally spoke.

"Just think about it Kiba, I know this maybe your only chance of living normal again, but try and think about Chisato's warning, it's ok to get close to someone but don't too close," The Captain tried to reason him before he did it to Chisato. "Kids," he thought as he went into the van.

Kiba thought about it as he went towards his bike, "It's not that I can help it." He said as noticed something in the area in front of him knowing what it is; he smiled as he drove off.

With Natsuki, she was wearing a black tee, blue jeans and a brown coat, watching the whole thing in confusion,as she is now more suspicious of him now while she manages to hear a few words from the conversation before she followed him on her 2006 Honda Silver Wing ABS scooter, wearing the white HJC CL-33 Matte helmet Kiba gave her instead of her old Rayven V500 helmet that her brother used before. Remembering the two things that happen yesterday to remind her the reason why she is following him.

___________________________

(Yesterday)

"_Liar," she responded coldly at the answer, "Liar, liar, liar, liar!" she continued, nearly making a scene as Kiba tried to hold when she began to hit him lightly, "You were in that dream along with those monsters, and you were fine when we faced those things and you came out like nothing happened....you know something but you won't tell me!" she said breaking free from his hold, "Why?" not getting a reply from Kiba she ended the conversation, "Fine! I will find out myself!" with that she burst through the café door._

_(And)_

_Running away from the two Spiders as fast as she could, Natsuki thought whether her meeting with Kiba was regrettable thing before her escape route was stopped by the black Spider jumping over her landing in her way. Just as she thought things seemed bleak, an armored figure burst through on his bike and rams into the two spiders. Natsuki was surprised at this armored figure's appearance and thought he looked familiar but noticed his bike and remembered that is it exactly the same as Kiba's bike._

___________________________

"Kiba, I know you know something about those monsters…." She muttered to herself while following Kiba, "….I will find out the truth." After that Kiba went right into a one way alleyway. Natsuki followed in pursuit before she stopped before Kiba who was standing by his bike.

"Hello, Natsuki," he said with a grin.

___________________________

(Save H.Q.)

"Don't you think Kiba's being a bit to reckless in this mission?" Chisato said angrily as she entered the room with Captain Tsukue following in pursuit. "He is going into that situation again if he keeps this up, and we both know how hard it was to get him out of it!"

"Yes but, how about you let him try and do it himself, he is mature enough not to get dangerously too close. I trust him with this mission because of his dedication to it, he gave us good reports most to the finest details regarding the school." Captain Tsukue responded but Chisato was not impressed, "Fine, I will call for the head's decision and asked for reinforcements," he added as he went to the phone on the wall.

"Reinforcements? Why?" She asked not knowing what the Captain was thinking.

"Lately, the Virans are acting weird; they are using abilities that have not been seen in our data. And I don't Kiba can handle them on his own if this keeps up." The Captain explained hoping Chisato would understand.

"Okay, but which team is it you have in mind?" she wondered as tries to figure out who her new teammates would be.

"I was thinking more a rider, how about Break? He can be a good partner for Divide," he answered to Chisato's question, while asking her whether this 'Break' would a good option.

"That guy, he can careless at times but I can trust him to get the job done but you know Kiba, he doesn't want a partner after THAT incident remember." She answered making captain think about it.

"We have no choice for Kiba, he has to learn to let go of the past." He said as he called.

____________________________

(Alleyway)

"But…." Natsuki said as she was lost for word before she got the sentence she wanted. "But…. How did you know?"

"Easy really, you were too close to your target, you were not subtle enough and I saw you when I went towards my bike, shall I continue?" He asked sarcastically.

This made Natsuki very angry, "Well sorry, not all of us are good at keeping to ourselves," she told him.

"Either way, stop what you're doing, I don't like stalkers, creeps me out," he said as he looked more serious.

"No, not until I find out the truth to…." She said before Kiba cut in and finished the sentences for her.

"…'to the dreams that I have been having', huh?" She nodded in response, "Don't throw your life away for something that never makes sense!" Kiba said in anger trying to hide his worries from coming out in that sentence.

"They do make sense, since to me it feels like it is coming true because the monsters are real and…" she said as tears starts to form, "you were in it."

"Natsuki…."Kiba finally noticed her reasons as he went up to her and hugged her, "…please, don't get involved in these kinds of things, enjoy the life you have, forget about the dream, the monsters, and … me..." Kiba said trying to stop his emotions from taking over.

"Why? When I know people are getting killed! How can I forget about you when you are there beside me 5 days a week?" Natsuki said as she broke off from Kiba, "I will find out the truth no matter what!" She continued before she went to her scooter and drove back home.

"You wanna know why?" Kiba said as he looked at the direction where Natsuki drove through, "because it is something that I always wanted, to be normal." Getting on his bike and turned the other way and leaved.

______________________________

(School – Next Day)

Kenny was sitting at seat in class when he noticed Kiba was not in and Natsuki was not in a good mood to talk with him, he worried because Natsuki is almost never like this. He then wondered what happened between Kiba and her.

Natsuki on the other hand was looking out the window not bothered about the things around until Keiko disturbed her, "Yes, Keiko?"

Keiko looked at Natsuki nervous before she asked, "Natsuki, I was wondering if you help me? There is one person I want to ask out, but I don't know anything about him?" Natsuki was surprised on Keiko's request, Keiko is the type who is able to woo a man all on her own, but apparently now there is one man who is able to ignore Keiko.

"I'll be glad to help, just who is the guy?" Natsuki asked, hoping it isn't the person who she thinks he is.

"It's Kiba," Keiko replied, shattering Natsuki's hopes that Keiko was smart not falling for someone is aloof.

"Why would you ask me to help you with some one I don't know about?" she lied she knew something about him but if she told anyone, people would think she's crazy.

"Well, so far in this whole school, I saw that the only people he talked to was Kenny and you, plus I saw you on Saturday with him before you went on his bike, he must have told you something about him by then." She said eyeing Natsuki for her response.

"He didn't tell me anything; he wanted to know how I was doing since I wasn't in school." Natsuki responded much to the surprise of Keiko before Mr. Tanaka came in which meant class has now started.

"Okay everyone! Let's try and finish off our projects today!" Mr. Tanaka exclaimed happily.

______________________________

(Outside the Naganori Café)

Kiba was on his bike when he parked outside the Naganori Café, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a brown jacket with blue jeans, taking off his helmet before he went up the stairs in to the front entrance where Mayu Naganori was surprised to see her first customer of the day, "Kiba! Shouldn't you be at school like Mikan?" she asked.

"I called in sick, don't worry, also could I have the usual?" Kiba replied before he placed his helmet on the table when he sat down.

"Okay but why?" Mayu asked not satisfied with Kiba's answer as she was making Kiba's black coffee.

"Mayu…I don't understand…why are some people stubborn to the point they get in harms way?" Kiba asked thinking of Natsuki hoping for a good answer.

"Well I don't know, people are just that stubborn, but you must learn to live with them how do you think I can withstand Mikan so much?" She joked when she gave Kiba his drink but Kiba was not amused instead he looked down.

"Natsuki, is like that. But I don't want her and Kenny involved in this if I have I choice, but Natsuki wants to know about those Virans, all because of a dream she had," he replied.

"I heard one thing for sure, you need to tell her sooner rather than later, or else she will grow to hate you," Mayu said trying to make Kiba make his decision.

"I guess you're right, I will tell her the truth next time I see her, but the problem is she already hates me though," he said all ready cheered up, drinking his coffee, "today's coffee is again delicious!" Mayu just laughed at his expression when he said delicious before new customers began to flood the café.

______________________________

(School)

Screams were heard when some of the student body when they found a dead body by the tennis court on the school grounds. Soon after the whole student body was crowding over to see who it is, it the body of a male tennis player before the seemingly dead body began to rise to change into a black dragonfly monster and attacked the closest two people toward it. Everyone screamed in response and began to run everywhere as the black dragonfly summoned 6 or more of its kind, these troops of monsters where lead by a grey centipede monster.

______________________________

(Naganori Café)

Kiba finished his drink and started to help Mayu out when more customers began to come in. His worked stopped when he heard his searcher beeping. Pulling it out he noticed where the signal was. Looking at Mayu, she nodded allowing Kiba to go. Please, don't be too late, he thought as his bike started, leaving for school.

______________________________

(School)

Keiko was standing there in fear unable to move her own legs as if something was holding her there. Natsuki saw Keiko's reaction and tried to help her but when she got to Keiko, she was struggling to move her until the monsters began their attack, that's when they were both able to move, dodging the first attack and they began running until they were hiding behind a tree. They were safe until, they saw one of the dragonflies was behind, the black dragonfly knocked Keiko to the side, effectively knocking her out before the Viran tried to chocked Natsuki, and again she was close to death until she heard a motorcycle a revving, both Natsuki and the Viran looked a around when they saw a black motorcycle heading their way.

"Kiba…" Natsuki said trying to catch her breath knowing that's Kiba under the helmet. Kiba rode the bike as fast as he could as he rammed the bike into the Dragonfly Viran, sending it over the hedge after letting go of Natsuki. Kiba got off his bike and went to help Natsuki up.

"Are you alright?" Kiba asked but when their hands connected, Natsuki felt as though she hold his hand once before as she had remembered something, although the vision was blurry. "You're right, you do deserve to know the truth," he said, "but learn this, a reason to fight is never the reason to live." This confused her in what he meant as he left to face off against the Virans

Kiba took out his Divide Gear as he placed it at his waist before a strap came connecting it to Kiba's body, taking out his change card and holding out at the left side of his face.

"Henshin," was the next thing he said, before he slid the card into the buckle, with the red rectangular portal came out with the Divide symbol going down from Kiba's helmet to the ground where his feet touched, revealing the Rider black and grey armor as red lines started to flow from the belt, flowing upwards as the red lines made the diamond on Divide's chest and finishing to Divide's shoulder pads. The visor and the gem on his head light upped, finishing the transformation. Natsuki stared in awe at Kiba's transformation.

"I will tell you this: I'll exterminate you," He said next as he snapped his fingers that were pointing at the Virans, taunting them when he made a hand motioned signaling them to come for him. One of the Dragonfly Virans responded at the hand motion with the others following in pursuit, leaving the Centipede Viran observing the battle.

Divide readied his blade on the oncoming Viran attack, slashing the first one when in distance and he slashed again at the second before doing a roundhouse at the third's armored scaly skinned head, sending it flying onto the two Virans on its right. Divide took an attack card swiping it before it announced, "Attack: Slash."

In response to the card effect, Divide's blade started to glow red as he slashed through the Dragonfly Virans before they blew up almost at a synchronized time. Divide stood there looking at the Centipede Viran who made the same hand motion to Divide (when Divide taunted the first batch of Virans). Divide, not wanting to be like the first Dragonfly Viran who ran at him, simply pulled out another card but before he could swiped the card, the card was taken from him by a tentacle of the Centipede before the card landed on the ground between him and Centipede.

Divide now took noticed of this Viran's trick, ran towards it with his sword held high, but the Viran was ready as he shot out his many tentacles at Divide who was forced to dodge each and every one of these tentacles, he did this until he saw one too close to dodge instinctively slash it with his sword, successfully cutting it off. "Well, at least I can cut through these," he smiled at the thought.

Divide now knowing what to do, ran a the Centipede Viran slashing his way through the thick sight of grey tentacles blocking his way but this was short lived as one of the tentacles managed to land a hit on Divide forcing him to the ground. More tentacles attacked him endlessly until the Centipede Viran rushed through and punched the rider sending him closer before his transformation was forced to end by the punch to the tree where Natsuki and the unconscious Keiko were hiding.

The Viran slowly turned and walked away before he said, "Kamen Rider, huh?" he exclaimed, "Not as strong as I thought you were." he continued walking until he was out of sight. Natsuki was surprised when she heard the Viran's voice as she recognized it.

"Mr. Tanaka?" she said remembering that the voice belonged to their art teacher.

Kiba slowly stood up at this revelation; "No way, old man Tanaka is a Viran?" he was really shocked as Mr. Tanaka was a really nice man towards Kiba for all he remembered.


	4. Reason to Live

**Episode 4 is up! By the way, in the month of September, I won't be able to update this as much as I can since I'll be at boarding school. I am adding an insert song for this episode (and possibly for future episodes!!). (also I don't own Kamen Rider but this fanfic and these characters that appear.)**

**Kiba: hey Mr. Creator, just wondering**

**Yeah?**

**Kiba: Why does this Centipede have tentacles?**

**Huh? Oh the Viran, I thought it would look cool instead of its hundred legs, it is hard to design them.**

**Natsuki: Hey what are we talking about?**

**Kiba: We were talking about Mr. Creator lame ideas to make this story cool.**

**Hey!! They are not lame; I bet you would like this introduction line I gave you whenever you would fight a Viran from now on!**

**Natsuki: Okay? Then how about we start this episode!**

**Kiba: Let's ride!**

**That's not it!!!**

**Kamen Rider Divide**

**Episode 4: Reason to Live**

_Everyone has a reason to live, and they fight to keep that reason living on to survive. But one's reason to fight is never the same reason to live._

More tentacles attacked him endlessly until the Centipede Viran rushed through and punched the rider sending him closer to the tree where Natsuki and the unconscious Keiko were hiding before his transformation was forced to end by the punch.

The Viran slowly turned and walked away before he said, "Kamen Rider, huh?" he exclaimed, "Not as strong as I thought you were." he continued walking until he was out of sight. Natsuki was surprised when she heard the Viran's voice as she recognized it.

"Mr. Tanaka?" she said remembering that the voice belonged to their art teacher.

Kiba slowly stood up at this revelation; "No way, old man Tanaka is a Viran?" he was really shocked as Mr. Tanaka was a really nice man towards Kiba for all he remembered. He soon noticed the dead bodies of his fellow students are gone before the Guntroopers arrived armed and ready but they saw nothing except for the two girls behind the tree and an injured Kiba standing.

"Kiba, what happened?" one of the Gunstroopers asked the injured young man.

"Viran escaped," Kiba replied and he was now angry at the thought of one getting away again. Then he thought about Natsuki, he look around for her and he saw her and Keiko getting medical help from the Save doctors. He walked towards Natsuki, he stopped when his blood red eyes met with her pink eyes almost as he wondered if he's looked into those eyes before.

"What?" She asked the gazing Kiba before she touched her face, "Is something on my face?"

Kiba gained control of his body and turned his head away, "Nothing…"he exclaimed, "Sorry…for keeping you in the dark." Natsuki was surprised at this before he left.

____________________________

At that moment, in another area, the Centipede Viran was walking slowly as he assumed his human disguised as to Natsuki suspicion, Mr. Tanaka. Behind him were his tentacles carrying the dead students' bodies with no effort. Laying them on the floor gently for his companions who they began to absorb their bodies to make it their own and assuming their new human forms.

"Now my students you have the power to control your dreams, hahaha" Mr. Tanaka laughed maniacally

_____________________________

(The Next Day- Kiba's Apartment)

Kiba sat on his couch in his white living room, watching the news on TV about the school incident yesterday. "Due to an accident involving the gas pipe leaking in the school blowing and leaving at 10 students in the care of Save's medical service and 8 students missing, the Kimura High School will be closed until next week to fix this problem." The news reporter announced.

"I gotta hand it to the Save's top for this, gives me a lot of time to finish the Virans off," he said before he heard the door bell. Opening the door revealing the visitor to be Natsuki, "Glad you came," he said before he went to the kitchen after Natsuki stepped in and sat down. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"No, I am fine," She replied wondering what Kiba was going to tell her. After Kiba finished making his tea, he sat down with her. Things were awkward for the first few minutes; Kiba had some minor sips while Natsuki thought of the appropriate question to ask him.

Kiba blurted out, "So, what do you want to know?" he asked as he put his tea down.

"What do I want to know?" she asked herself for a while before she looked at Kiba and said, "Everything….I want to know when it all started, what those monsters are, and what you are."

He smiled at the last one, "Jeez where to start?" he said as he stood up. "Those monsters, they are called Virans, they are aliens that arrived from the meteorites that caused the Kobe incident, they are like parasites that absorb a human body and claim it as if it's their own." He went toward the windows on his left and looked outside, "they live among us, ready to attack whenever they wanted to."

"So they could be a high classed person if they wanted to, like the presidents or a principal?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded as he turned to look at her.

"So, how does your story fit into this, and that armored warrior you changed into?" she questioned Kiba as she stood up.

"my famuly and I were at the Kobe incident, my parents were killed by the Virans, and I, my siblings and this girl I tried to save were saved by the organization known as Save. My siblings and I joined Save as request from the man who saved us. Eight years later of long hard training, we began our battle against the Virans as Kamen Riders, the elite from Save." Kiba said trying to remember the harsh training that changed him up till THAT incident four months earlier.

"So what happened to the girl you saved? Have you heard from her since that day?" Natsuki asked in wonder while remembering the first few parts of her experience in the Kode incident until it all became a blur to her especially the boy's face whom she met then.

"Well…" Kiba tried to remember the little girl as much as he could but when he remembered her eyes he turned to look at Natsuki who had the same eye colour, their eyes sparkled the same as he remembered. He was shocked at the possibly that Natsuki could be the same girl he met at the Kobe incident. "Well, I don't know, hopefully fine I guess," he lied to her.

"So what do you fight for, Kiba?" she asked wanting to know why Kiba was so determined.

Kiba just looked at her as he was caught off guard by the question, "Revenge…" was all he said, "Revenge for the death of my parents and my little bro."

Natsuki never expected that answer but she thought 'at least he is honest', in her mind she wanted Kiba to fight for something other than his drive for revenge, "Kiba, you shouldn't fight for something like that I know it will get you killed! How about you don't fight for something that is driven emotionally but for something that is important to you?" she said but she was unsure something.

"Something important to me?" He said as he knew he didn't have the answer as he noticed Natsuki's expression, "Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Sorry, I made that speech up as if I know something, but I was still in too much shocked to take in, and I thought I could take it in, and now I don't know what to think," She said worryingly, "Although you told me everything, it gets more complicated than I thought."

'Complicated? What did she mean by that?' Kiba thought as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Kiba, but I want to clear my head to get used to these things," Natsuki said before she left.

"That girl is full of drama, but I guess you are right, I should fight for something important to me" he smiled as he sighed, he liked the drama part about her, she look cute to him like that. Kiba then went into his white plain bedroom; the room had a bed (obviously!), a cupboard, and on top of that cupboard was Kiba's helmet.

Kiba opened the top of cabinet, in the cabinet were two pictures, first picture had the whole Mihara family before the Kobe incident, and the other picture had the three Mihara siblings, beside the two pictures was a pink bracelet, an issued Save gun, and a folded upped letter. Kiba took out the bracelet and he examined it.

"To think you were in front of me and I didn't see you for the past two weeks!" he said with his clinging on to the thought that Natsuki was the girl. He then looked out and the weather was great he thought it would be a nice to have a walk in the park to think, so he placed the bracelet in his pocket, put on his white sweater and his helmet and left.

________________________

(Natsuki)

Natsuki walking from Kiba's apartment depressed as she was thinking about her meeting with Kiba, her drama moments with him, Kiba's transformation, and her dream.

_________________________

_(Past – Meeting with Kiba)_

"_Hey, you okay?" she asked noticing the serious feeling she felt from him, Kiba looked at her. "Cause, you seem a little angry about something." he smiled and turned back to the sky._

"_Don't worry; it has nothing to do with you." Kiba replied._

___________________________

_(Past – Drama Moments)_

"_Liar," she responded coldly at the answer, "Liar, liar, liar, liar!" she continued, nearly making a scene as Kiba tried to hold when she began to hit him lightly, "You were in that dream along with those monsters, and you were fine when we faced those things and you came out like nothing happened....you know something but you won't tell me!" she said breaking free from his hold, "Why?" not getting a reply from Kiba she ended the conversation, "Fine! I will find out myself!" with that she burst through the café door._

_(Continuing)_

"_No, not until I find out the truth to…." She said before Kiba cut in and finished the sentences for her._

"… '_to the dreams that I have been having', huh?" She nodded in response, "Don't throw your life away for something that never makes sense!" Kiba said in anger trying to hide his worries from coming out in that sentence._

"_They do make sense, since to me it feels like it is coming true because the monsters are real and…" she said as tears starts to form, "you were in it."_

"_Natsuki…."Kiba finally noticed her reasons as he went up to her and hugged her, "…please, don't get involved in these kinds of things, enjoy the life you have, forget about the dream, the monsters, and … me..." Kiba said trying to stop his emotions from taking over._

"_Why? When I know people are getting killed! How can I forget about you when you are there beside me 5 days a week?" Natsuki said as she broke off from Kiba, "I will find out the truth no matter what!" She continued before she went to her scooter and drove back home._

________________________

_(Past- Viran Attack)_

"_Kiba…" Natsuki said trying to catch her breath knowing that's Kiba under the helmet. Kiba rode the bike as fast as he could as he rammed the bike into the Dragonfly Viran, sending it over the hedge after letting go of Natsuki. Kiba got off his bike and went to help Natsuki up._

"_Are you alright?" Kiba asked but as their hands connected, Natsuki felt as though she held his hand once before as she had remembered something, although the vision of the memory was a blur. "You're right, you do deserve to know the truth," he said, "but learn this, a reason to fight is never the reason to live." This confused her in what he meant as he left to face off against the Virans._

_______________________

_(Dream)_

…_amongst the ruins she heard a young man moaning. She found him lying on the grown badly beaten. She ran towards him, she hold the young man up, who had black hair and red eyes, wearing a black uniform as he said, "Natsuki…." breathing heavily, "Natsuki…..run" he said as she was surrounded by Virans when the city blew up with her in it._

_____________________

(Present)

Of course, her memory then trailed off to her blurry memory of the Kobe incident, true she was in the incident, but she doesn't remember anything except there was a boy; she kept on holding his hand because she was afraid and she remembered giving the boy something, 'a pink….what was it?' she thought to herself before Mikan saw her as Mikan was coming back from school.

"Aren't you Kiba's friend?" Mikan asked before she invited her to the Naganori Café

____________________

(Naganori Café)

Natsuki was sitting looking around the shop as she noticed some unique designs; the ceiling was navy blue with golden star stickers stuck on it making a pattern, with cook books on the shelves, and she seemed to stare at a telescope near the counter pointing at the ceiling. Mayu took noticed and said, "That belonged to our Mother who died 2 years ago. We kept it there so that we could remember her."

Natsuki however was thinking about Kiba, "I don't know what to do, I have been living a normal life but now I don't know what's what. What am I supposed to do?" She looked at Mayu hoping for an answer.

Mayu simply smiled at this, "I guess he told you about the Virans and Riders?" Natsuki stared at shock and wonder how did she know.

"How did you know?"

"Kiba told me about this a year and a half ago, we were like you, and we thought Kiba was just playing with us but deep downed he truly cared about us because he said we were like family to him." Mayu said as she made tea for herself. "He also told me this, 'a reason to fight is never a reason to live', wanna know what it means?" Natsuki just nodded remembering that Kiba told her that. "It means, never let your desires take control of your life. Kiba once told me he lost his reason to live and his reason to fight controlled him, now he wants to find it. With your help I think he can find it. Please forgive him!" Mayu pleaded, but she saw Natsuki was thinking deeply.

Natsuki was cheered up and said, "I guess, you're right. I guess I owe you, huh?" Mayu shook her head, "Either way, thank you!" Natsuki left happily.

Outside the café on her way to Kiba's apartment, she was confronted by none other than Mr. Tanaka, "Mr. Tanaka!" She said as she was surprised before she staggered back.

"Perfect, with my help your dream will become reality," Mr. Tanaka said as he shed his skin to become the Centipede Viran before he proceeds to knock Natsuki out to 'feed' her to his comrades. Natsuki screamed before she was knocked out.

______________________

(Park)

Meanwhile, Kiba was at the park, sitting on a bench which was on a hill, looking at the sunset over the city thinking about what could be his true reason to fight until...

"Mama, Papa…is big brother going to be alright, right?" a little boy asked as he cried, "He hasn't come back for two months without saying anything."

"What are you saying, little Kou? Daisuke will surely come back," The mother tried to reassure the young Kou.

Kiba stood up when he heard the name Daisuke because he had a little brother named Daisuke, as memories of his little brother's death came to him

____________________

_(Past – Four Months ago)_

"_Daisuke? Daisuke!!" shouted Kiba shaking the near death body of his little brother, "Wake up little bro! We made a promise remember!!"_

_Daisuke was breathing was shallow, "Kiba…" he said gathering the last of his strength bringing his right arm to hold his older brother's shoulder, "…keep on living…" his arm fell to the floor, now his body was lifeless._

____________________

(Present)

Kiba looked at Kou and sighed before he walked over to him and his parents.

"Can we help you?" Kou's father asked, a little bit tensed. Kiba looked at both of the parents before he crouched down to level himself with Kou.

"Be strong," he said in a wise but assuring way. "Be strong, and he'll always be with you no matter where he is."

"Eh?" Kou asked confused.

By then Kiba's searcher went off, he took it out and sighed, 'Well, see you." He said before he stood up and left the family with a new intent in his eyes.

_____________________

(Natsuki– Inside School?)

Natsuki being finally woke up but finds herself tied up in a dark room. She looked outside to see where she was and found out she was at school and it was night time before she started struggling to untie herself, as Mr. Tanaka came in with a Dragonfly Viran.

"There's your prey, with that you can help achieve her dream!" Mr. Tanaka said but Natsuki couldn't believe her what she heard. She kept on struggling as the Viran crept closer; everything seemed to be at end for her but a gun shot was heard as it hit the Dragonfly. The Dragonfly turned around to see his shooter, and it was Kiba wielding a standard issue Save gun.

"Wow, you really are a Viran magnet!" Kiba joked.

"It's not like I can help it." Natsuki whispered to herself before Kiba summoned his belt on his waist, and held out his change card.

"Henshin." He slid the card in.

"Change: Divide," with the red rectangular portal came out with the Divide symbol going down from Kiba's helmet to the ground where his feet touched, revealing the Rider black and grey armor as red lines started to flow from the belt, flowing upwards as the red lines made the diamond on Divide's chest and finishing to Divide's shoulder pads. The visor and the gem on his head light upped, finishing the transformation.

Divide punched the Dragonfly out a window onto the school field and tried to kick Mr. Tanaka out but he jumped backwards out the same window before he became the Centipede Viran. "You should have done that when I punched that flying insect out, really wastes my energy!" Kiba said after he jumped out. Meanwhile Natsuki finally managed to unhook her arms from the rope that tied her arms before she proceeded to untie herself fully.

Back to the main fight of the episode, Divide began his attack against the four Dragonfly Virans that the Centipede Viran summoned including the one that tried to 'eat' Natsuki by slashing through their thick armored skin. Divide then kicked and punched them till there was a distance between them and it gave him enough time because he pulled out an attack card and swiped it. "Attack: Slash"

Divide stood at ready as his blade glow bright red, the Dragonfly Virans ran towards him to tackle him as a desperate act to beat him but Divide saw his chance as he ran through the four, slashing each of them before he stopped, the Dragonfly Virans blew up in purple flames.

But Divide wasn't ready for the next attack as the Centipede launched its many tentacles against Divide causing him to fall. Then while Divide was struggling to stand up, the Centipede Viran launched himself towards him fiercely. Divide manages to block the first two attacks but the second attack left him wide open for a kick to the face before more fierce attacks connected.

"Why do you stop them from achieving their dreams?" The Centipede Viran said as he attacked.

"Dreams? What?" Divide replied as he struggled to block each attack thrown at him.

"The dreams children always wanted but are too frail to achieve it, they break down in anguish and cry, I got tired of their weak attitudes and so I'm helping them," The Centipede answered, ending the sentence with a kick that send Divide near the school gate.

"Humans are frail, huh?" He said after a long pause on the ground, he then sat up. "Don't make me laugh. And what makes you think you have the right to take away what's important to them!?" He shouted at him, Natsuki stood there as she watched the battle.

"It is because we are a higher being than humans. So we have the right to control their lives." The Centipede Viran said calmly.

Divide then stood up, "It's true; humans are weak. They are always crying whenever something bad happens to them…" he thought about Daisuke's death and Kou crying before he ran towards the Centipede Viran who used his bladed forearm to hold against Divide's sword, "but they learn to move on and try harder to achieve their dream, that is their reason to live! For the past ten years I lost my reason to live, and you're taking away their reason to live as if it is useless to them! Unforgivable!"

Natsuki was surprised at the words she heard from Divide, no Kiba's mouth; "Kiba…you're…" she said to herself.

"Damn you Rider, just who do you think you are?" The Centipede asked rhetorically.

"Let me say this to you: I am just a Kamen Rider who bears his fangs in battle, I will EXTERMINATE YOU!!!" He shouted before he broke the hold and landed an upward slash on the Centipede which forced the Viran on the ground quite distanced from Divide

"Impossible!" the Centipede said before he launched his tentacles against Divide.

Divide was ready; "I've seen through your attack!" he quickly took out a card and swiped it.

(Insert Song – Wind and Blaze by Ryouta Murai)

"Attack: Wave" with that he sent multiple arcs of energy at the tentacles around him. After destroying all of the tentacles, Divide took the initiative and attacked the Viran with his sword, until he was on the ground again. Taking out two cards he swiped the first one, "Final: Slash" then strong waves of energy were made as the blade was glowing strong before he swiped the second card, "Special: Flame" soon after fire started engulfing the blade. Divide began his sure killer attack.

Divide sprinted toward them gripping the sword in a backhanded style in his left hand, the Centipede was prepared for this attack but due to the extra power of fire his guard broke as Divide slashed sideways and grabbing the sword by his right as he spun again to delivering the finisher, successfully defeating the Viran.

(End Insert Song)

The Centipede Viran then turned back into his human form, he staggered forward to Divide's left as he said, "Please….let me….give that girl her…dream…"

"Stop screwing around." Divide said angrily before he slashed it as it turned back into his true from at the last minute. The Viran then blew up in purple flames. Amongst the flames, Kiba stood in place of Divide, looking at his hand. "I guess my reason to fight has changed, thanks little kid (he meant Kou) … Natsuki for helping me realizing that," he said quietly before he turned to Natsuki and said, "Natsuki, let's go home."

"Yeah, I know!" Natsuki replied as she thought, 'I will trust him again, because I know he fights with his heart, I will believe in him because he's been protecting me.' She ran towards him, and they both walked away while looking at the Crescent moon in the sky.

_______________________

(Unknown)

Looking at the same moon was mysterious man on his bike, his face was covered by his helmet but it looked like he has yellow eyes because the visor was opened, his bike was grey with yellow lines slanted down diagonally from the front of the bike to the back of the bike and the bike had yellow headlights and on the side of the bike was read as 'Save: Break', the bike was based on the Honda CBR 1000 series. He then looked at the city around, "So this is Tensa city, it looks fun." He said before he closed his visor and rode off.

________________________

(Save H.Q. - unknown room)

"So, sir had allowed Break to leave his jurisdiction?" an unknown man with glasses asked his old superior in a dark window shut room. "Why?"

"It is because Captain Tsukue had requested it." The superior stood up and said, "Destiny has begun its play, I wonder what will happen."


	5. The Strong Rider

**I am having problem getting ideas, and also I am rewriting my old fic that I have never publish before, please read it along with this one, it is called Kamen Rider Avelon. Either way, I do not own Kamen Rider, it is own by Toei.**

**Kamen Rider Divide**

**Episode 5: The Strong Rider**

_Memories are important, bad or good, they help us grow and mature, to find ourselves._

"I guess my reason to fight has changed, thanks little kid (he meant Kou) … Natsuki for helping me realizing that," he said quietly before he turned to Natsuki and said, "Natsuki, let's go home."

"Yeah, I know!" Natsuki replied as she thought, 'I will trust him again, because I know he fights with his heart, I will believe in him because he's been protecting me.' She ran towards him, and they both walked away while looking at the Crescent moon in the sky.

_____________________

(Save H.Q. – A week after the fight)

"Good job Kiba," Chisato praised Kiba as she walking down the hallway, reading Kiba's latest report before she asked, "So have you recover from THAT incident?"

"Well…I don't know…" Kiba replied unsure of how was he feeling. "Why?"

"Nothing just wondering, it has been four months you know," Chisato answered before she opened the door to where Captain Tsukue was at leaning against the window. "Captain, are we ready?" Chisato asked her superior.

"Well he seems he's ready, it better we tell him sooner than later," Captain Tsukue confirmed before he got off and walked towards Kiba who looked lost by what they meant.

"Sir?" Kiba said as he stiffened at his captain's stern face.

"Well Kiba, today you are going to get a new partner." Captain Tsukue said straightforward, he patted Kiba's shoulder.

It took Kiba awhile to process this new information into his brain, "What? Why?" He demanded.

"Because you can't handle the Viran, I've sent a report to the top to let them decide on the situation, and they have agreed that the Virans are evolving, showing new abilities not seen in our database and allowed me to ask for the assistance of another Rider since, this Rider has reported the Virans in his jurisdiction are gone." The Captain explained but Kiba was hell bent on not wanting another partner since the incident with his first, his little brother.

"Well I can't accept it, I fight at my best alone," Kiba said, angered before he left for the door.

Captain Tsukue sighed at Kiba's attitude, "He wasn't ready, one thing is for sure if he's mind is stuck with that lie I guess he is not going to change it, well the sooner the better. Has Break reported about his arrival?" He asked Chisato who was just standing there quiet.

"No sir, he should arrive two days from now, but judging him, he'd probably arrive last night," Chisato replied her captain.

________________________

(Alleyway)

Meanwhile, in town, screams were heard by a red haired young girl who was 16 and was dragged by three men into an alleyway. The men pushed the girl to the ground in front of another man with sunglasses. "Well boss, what do you think? She's pretty fine," one of the three men said before eyeing her.

"I like it," the man with sunglasses known as boss grinned as he proceeded to bring the girl up by the arm.

"Please stop, leave me alone!" the girl pleaded with them but I guess it fell on deaf ears.

"How about you shut up!" the man with sunglasses threatened as he brought a knife which was held close to her face, "And how about you just enjoy the show?" But before they could rape her, they heard a whistling tune from behind the three men.

They looked at the end of the alleyway and saw a 17 year old boy who had blue hair, yellow eyes, his clothing consist of a navy blue hoody, a dark grey t-shirt, and camo trousers, and black sneakers. He had dog-tags hanging from his neck. The tune he was whistling to was 'The Life- Camino'. "Wow, I guess Tensa city is not bad after all," He said before he noticed the five people were close to his bike. "What are you doing to my bike?"

"What bike?" the boss said in angered tone before being pointed out by his subordinates that there was a grey bike behind him. "Oh, that bike. That is a sweet ride, we'll take it." The three men were ready to attack as he said the last sentence.

"Sorry, that bike was given to me. I can't let you have it," the boy said in a non caring mood before he noticed the girl between the three men and the boss. He sighed, "I guess I'll take my leave," he said as he went for his bike.

"I told you we're taking it!" He said after he noticed the boy walking towards the bike. He then signaled his subordinates to attack the boy. The three men charged towards the boy who was walking calmly. Before any of them could land a blow on him, they were sent flying to the walls injured but they stood up again to attack again but the boy fought all three of them without breaking a sweat. The boss was surprised at this boy's fighting capability and wondered 'who is this kid?'

The boy fought with ease before he decide to end it by punching one in the gut, side kicking another in the chest, and sending an uppercut to the last one, all three were left on the ground with unbearable pain as the boy walked closer towards the leader who was now terrified and decided to run for it. But before he could take two steps, he was knocked out by the boy who managed to close the distance between them in a flash. The boy sighed before he turned for his bike.

The girl stood in awe before she wanted to thank him but was too scared to find the right words, "Um…uh…" she hesitated as she quietly tried to get his attention but the boy heard her.

"If you're going to say something, you could try and be louder," He looked at her after he said that.

The girl finally got her words and said, "Um….Thank you for helping me, my name is Yuki Tomoda." she then bowed.

"Ren Hikawa. You are welcome, but what I was doing was just self defense," he said before he put his black Shoei RF- 1000 Caster helmet on. "Well see…" his sentence was cut off.

"Um… I know this is sudden but could I take a ride with you?" Yuki asked, surprised at what she said. 'Of course he wouldn't say yes, but why am I asking something like this from someone I just met?' she thought.

He thought about her request and he sighed, "I guess one ride wouldn't hurt," He said before he took out a Cyber UT-21 Solid Helmet to hand to her, "here."

"Thank you," she took the helmet and got on the bike before they rode off. As they rode she thought as she was holding onto him, "Such warmth it feels nice."

________________________

(The Next Day- At School)

School was back on track after a week, the students and the faculty who survived the Viran attack came and treat the day as if nothing happened, well because those who was sent to the Save medical hospital were given a dose to forget the incident whereas others didn't wanted to talk about it or didn't knew about it.

Class was about to begin for Kiba, Natsuki and Kenny and Yuki who was sitting on her own thinking Ren Hikawa the boy who saved her, the trio were talking about the fact that a new kid was about to join their school until…

"I heard he came all the way from Kyoto just to study here," Keiko said joining in.

"Keiko, why are you always getting these weird info that nobody else seems to not care about?" Kenny asked rudely but was ignored. Then the teacher came in, class has started for the day.

"Today class, we have another new student joining our class," The teacher said before he motioned his hand to his left where the door was, "Come in." the door slid open and came in Ren Hikawa now in his school attire Kiba and Yuki took notice of who this boy was.

Ren took a good look at his classmates and noticed two people, which are Yuki, the girl he saved yesterday and Kiba, "To think this was the school he wrote in his report." Ren thought before he stepped forward and introduced himself. "My name is Ren Hikawa, let's get along."

_________________________

(Lunch Time)

Lunch time, the perfect moment to socialize, Yuki tried to take that moment to talk to Ren, Kiba who looks angered by Ren's appearance in his school takes him the rooftop to interrogate Ren, Natsuki took notice of Kiba's seriousness and followed with Yuki tailing behind her.

On the rooftop was quite windy, Kiba and Ren were at a distance quite before Ren started talking, "Yo, it's been awhile, Kiba."

"Ren…"Kiba gritted his teeth, "So you're the Rider that's going to be my new partner."

"Yup, it's not like I wanted to leave Kyoto to Tensa city, but since the virans in my old jurisdiction are nearly wiped out, Captain Tsukue requested me to join you." Ren replied while answering an unasked question. "So this is the school you joined for the past month?"

"Of course, there is no other school in this area." Kiba answered truthfully, by then Natsuki and Yuki have just arrived. "Ren, I am going to tell you this, you can join us, but my fight is my fight, don't interfere, and I won't interfere in your fight," Kiba said, but their talk was interrupted…

"Um, I don't mean to interfere, but I don't like seriousness in the air, so I thought we all could have lunch together. Ren, you can share with me if you like." Yuka said with Natsuki coming out carrying both hers and Kiba's.

"Yuki, Natsuki, you don't have to do that," Kiba told them before all four sat down.

Moments later, all four of them are eating together; Yuki and Natsuki were trying to keep a lively mood, whereas Kiba kept a serious expression, while Ren was having a deep thought.

"So Kiba, you seem to know Ren before this, how? When did you meet him?" Yuki asked enthusiastically.

"Yuki, you shouldn't ask so aggressively." Natsuki said to Yuki, sounding a bit worried.

Kiba and Ren then looked at each other and smiled, "I met Ren when we were both 11 years old. We lived in the same building, and we spent time a lot together with our brothers." Kiba explain trying to lie as little as possible.

"You guys have brothers?" Yuki asked Kiba and Ren both nodded. "How come I have never seen them before?"

"My older brother is in Kyushu, but I haven't heard from my little brother for a while." Kiba explained

"Same here, my older bro went off somewhere and I haven't heard from him since." Ren said also.

"Oh I'm sorry," Yuki apologized.

"Fool, what are you saying? There are not dead, just not heard from for a while." Ren said to Yuki while putting his free hand on her red hair.

"Well why don't we go? Lunch is about to finish." Natsuki said as she stood up and pulled Kiba up, Yuki did the same for Ren.

___________________

(After School)

After classes, Kiba went to the Naganori Café, Kenny and Keiko went back to their respective houses, with Natsuki catching up with Yuki and Ren. And after parting ways with Yuki, Natsuki began to talk with Ren. "Ren, tell me, if my suspicions are right, are you also a part of Save? A Rider?"

This caught Ren by surprise, but knew Kiba had something to do with this, "Kiba, I guess he told about the Virans, and Save?" Natsuki nodded, "You're right, I am a rider."

"But why are you here? Can't Kiba handle the Virans here?"

"Orders from the top, according to recent reports Kiba made, it is written that the Virans in this town are evolving, showing new abilities not seen before, so I got transferred here," Ren said before the two met the school bullies (the same bullies Kiba fought against in chapter 1 except only four people this time).

"Hey, new blood, just what we needed after last time embarrassment," the leader said with a grinned and cracked his knuckles before he saw Natsuki. "Hey cutie, I still want to pay you back for knocking me out before, instead of hurting you how about go on a date with me?"

"Don't play with me!!!" Natsuki shouted at him.

"Then new blood, how about we go with tradition and beat you senseless?" the leader said cockily before he send his subordinates to fight Ren.

"You sure you want that?" Ren said as the bullies charged at him, bearing no alternatives he agreed, "Fine."

The closest bullied tried to gain enough momentum for a strong punch but Ren blocked it with by pushing the fist away with his left hand and back-handed him in the face with his right hand before kicking the next one in the chest. The third one tried to spear tackle Ren to the floor but Ren did an aikido move and flipped him over, the bully landed on the ground with a thud. The first two bullies tried to attack him again, but Ren easily handled both of them before he ended it with a punch to the face which gave the first one a bloody nose, and a uppercut to the second followed by a sidekick to his gut which send him flying. Of course by now the leader is scared (again).

"Great another one!!" the leader said before he wanted to run but he was stopped by Natsuki.

"Déjà vu, huh?" Natsuki said before she kicked him in the crotch which well… you know the result.

"Thanks Natsuki," Ren said before his Viran Searcher beeped, noticing how close the signal was he ran towards the Viran infected area.

_________________________

(Bridge)

The bridge was infected with Virans when Ren arrived. Ren noticed Kiba already transformed into Divide and began his attack against the Virans while the Guntroopers tend to the injured civilians there. Ren took out his Break Gear which looks like Divide Gear and placed it onto his waist for the belt to form along with the hexagon card holder placed on his left side of his waist (oh yeah forgot to mention, Divide's card holder is red whereas Break's card holder is yellow). Ren took out his change card, which was yellow instead of red and had Break's own symbol on it and it read, 'Change: Break'.

"Hen…" Ren was cut off.

"No, remember what I told you, don't interfere with my fight," Divide said who noticed Ren was there. By then one of them started to molt, and it shed its dragonfly skin to become the Bee Viran. Ren took noticed of this Viran was about to attack Divide and Ren chose to ignore Divide's request.

"Henshin," Ren said before he slid his change card in the buckle.

"Change: Break," a mechanical voice announced, in response, a yellow rectangular portal came out with the Break symbol going down from Ren's head to the ground where his feet touched, revealing the other warrior from Save, his bodysuit was black, he had a bulky grey armor on his torso. His right arm had a yellow watch like device that doubles as a card reader connected to a blade, his left arm held a rectangular black colored device which was also a card reader. Yellow lines started to flow from the belt upwards, upon reaching the armor it started to make a pentagon shape before it stopped at the shoulders, His helmet was grey, with a darker grey starting from the silver mouth plate ending at the back of the head, and the visor was yellow in the shape of dragonfly wings with the gem on the forehead. Ren had become Kamen Rider Break.

The Bee Viran jumped to attack Divide while he was busy with the Dragonfly Virans but Break had jumped to push the Viran away with Divide noticing it. "Ren, I told to not interfere," Divide said.

"How can I ignore this Viran when you are already struggling with those guys?" Break asked in a rhetorical way.

Divide had manage to break through the line of attacks the Dragonfly Virans made and made it to where Break and the Bee Viran were and fought against the Bee Viran and left a confused Break to fend off the rest of the Virans. The 5 Dragonfly Virans charged at Break. Break kept calm as he punched the closest Viran toward him, and upper cutting the next Viran before he side kicked the third away. Then he used his bladed forearm to slash the next two Virans standing until they were both on the ground alongside their partners surrounding Break. Break then took out a card and swiped it on the watch like device, "Attack: Strike," the card reader announced as the blade started to glow yellow. The Dragonfly Virans stood up and ran towards Break before Break initiated his attack by spinning around to slash each Viran, destroying them

"Kiba…" Break said worried about Divide

Meanwhile, Divide was fighting against the Bee Viran with ease, slashing the Viran away until it was on the ground. Then Divide took out a final card and swiped it, "Final: Slash," the card reader announced as the blade glow wildly before Divide tried to slash the Viran straight down the middle but the Viran did something unexpected, it began to split in half and the Bee Viran on the left punched Divide away.

"Huh? What?" Divide said caught off guard, but he retaliated with another card and he swiped it.

"Special: Double," the mechanical voice said and Divide split to two to fight against the two Bee Virans, but as the fight went on, the Bee Viran doubled again in two four and soon into eight. Soon Divide found himself outmatched by the Viran's ability to multiplication. And the Viran began its savage attack against Divide, the first two Bee Virans attacked from both side causing Divide to be unable to block the next attack which was a over head kick followed by a three way attack from all sides, and a knee to the head by the seventh Bee Viran, before the eight Bee used it's stinger to send Divide to the river below the bridge.

Break saw the attack and shouted, "Kiba!!" before he went to punch the Bee Viran who now returned to become one being, but the Viran flew off after the punch connected. Break then swiped his next card.

"Attack: Sting," the card reader announced before Break send dozens of bee needles towards the Viran but the Viran managed to dodge every attack and flew off from sight.

Break then de-transforms back into Ren who now looks down at the river under him to find Kiba but Ren could not see him anywhere he looked. "Kiba! Where are you?" Ren shouted as he ran to find him.

_____________________

(Kiba – unknown)

Kiba, after being moved away by the current of the river, was floating aimlessly until a young girl with white hair and blue eyes who looked around 15 found him along with her parents. She and her parents rushed towards him, with the father swimming to grab the wounded Kiba to bring on shore.

"Hey! Wake up kid," The father said shaking Kiba up with the mother and the girl looking over him who noticed the wounds. At last, the unconscious Kiba woke up.

"Hey what happened?" the girl said as Kiba got up.

Kiba was having a hard time to remember, "I don't know. Hey, where am I? Wait, who am I?" Kiba asked the family who didn't know what to say.

"Honey I think he has amnesia," the mother told her husband. "Do you really not remember anything?" she asked Kiba.

"I only remembered one thing, I cared heavily for a girl with pink eyes," then he took out a pink bracelet from his pocket. "Na…Na…I can't even remember her name."

"Oh no," the father said as he picked Kiba up and supported him by the arm. "Come on you can rest at our house."

"No, you don't have to do that; I think you don't even know me." Kiba protested.

"Don't worry kid, but what are we gonna call you?" the girl thought for a while, "I know how about Shuji?"

"Shuji?" Kiba said.

"What? You look like a Shuji." The girls said before she took out her hand, "I'm Saya Kikuchi." Then Kiba proceeded to shake her hand before they took Kiba to their house.

"How am I ever gonna repay you?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I don't know," the Father said, "but when you think of something, you can tell me."


	6. Lost Memories

**Either way, I do not own Kamen Rider, it is own by Toei. By the way in case you don't know, in September I might not be updating on this and Kamen Rider Avelon because I am going to be in boarding school. so please have patients. And also thanks for reading this fic. :)**

**Kamen Rider Divide**

**Episode 6: Lost Memories**

_A reason is never written, nor forged by others, but made through ones' self determination._

The eighth Bee Viran used it's stinger to send Divide to the river below the bridge.

Break saw the attack and shouted, "Kiba!!" before he went to punch the Bee Viran who now returned to become one being, but the Viran flew off after the punch connected. Break then swiped his next card.

"Attack: Sting," the card reader announced before Break send dozens of bee needles towards the Viran but the Viran managed to dodge every attack and flew off from sight.

Break then de-transforms back into Ren who now looks down at the river under him to find Kiba but Ren could not see him anywhere he looked. "Kiba! Where are you?" Ren shouted as he ran around to find him.

_____________________

(Kiba)

"Hey! Wake up kid," The father said shaking Kiba up with the mother and the girl looking over him who noticed the wounds. At last, the unconscious Kiba woke up.

"Hey what happened?" the girl said as Kiba got up.

Kiba was having a hard time to remember, "I don't know. Hey, where am I? Wait, who am I?" Kiba asked the family who didn't know what to say.

"Honey I think he has amnesia," the mother told her husband. "Do you really not remember anything?" she asked Kiba.

"I only remembered one thing, I cared heavily for a girl with pink eyes," then he took out a pink bracelet from his pocket. "Na…Na…I can't even remember her name."

"Oh no," the father said as he picked Kiba up and supported him by the arm. "Come on you can rest at our house."

"Don't worry, but what are we gonna call you?" the girl thought for a while, "I know how about Shuji?"

_______________________

(House – the next day)

A resting Kiba now known as Shuji due to his amnesia was lying in the Kikuchi family extra room on the bed. Beside him was his belt buckle, a PDA like device and the pink bracelet which was all he had with him, he was wearing the Mr. Kikuchi's clothes as his were wet and are now drying off. Kiba then sat up to take his belt buckle and study it again.

"What is this thing? Why did I have it with me?" he asked himself before there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Shuji? How is it? Do you remember anything?" the girl came in, she was known as Saya. Kiba shook his head. "Oh. Well don't worry they will come back soon. I am just worried about those wounds you have, are they healing well?" Saya asked.

"Yeah, I can't repay you enough, but when my clothes are dry, I'll leave." Kiba said.

"To where?"

"I don't know but I can't rely on your family or anyone," Kiba said.

"Why? You've been here for a day. I don't call that relying." Saya replied.

___________________

(Bridge)

"Kiba!! Kiba!!!" Ren shouted as he ran to look for Kiba along the river after school again, it has been a day since Kiba disappeared and he doesn't like the thought of Kiba dead. "Damn it where is that guy? Kiba!!" Ren shouted before he an idea came up to him and he pulled out his phone, the phone rang until the person on the other line.

"Hello?" the voice was Natsuki on the other line.

"Natsuki! I need your help! Kiba's missing," Ren told her, and she stood up in shock.

"What? When? Tell me everything when I see you." Natsuki said. Ren agreed and told her where he was; once she arrived Ren told her everything he knew. "So, no clues yet?" Natsuki asked but Ren looked away not saying anything.

"For now we have to find him," Ren finally said, which Natsuki nodded to. Then Kenny came running in, "Kenny! What are you doing here?"

"Natsuki asked for my help, what happened?" Kenny answered while asking Ren. Natsuki then answer in Ren's steed.

"Kiba got ambush by Gai and his loser group, and was thrown into the river yesterday. Ren spent yesterday and today to find him but nothing, I am really worried." Natsuki lied for most of it.

"Those guys need to stop before they get too far," Kenny said angrily who believed Natsuki.

_______________

_(Kiba (Shuji) – Dream)_

"_I don't what's happening, one moment I was feeling happy, the next moment I lost two people important to me but I met a blonde haired girl with pink eyes, yes that girl, she's the one I cared for. That day changed everything," Kiba thought as he watched a blurred memory in his sleep. Although it was blurred, he was able to figure that's the girl he cared for as she handed him the pink bracelet which he had in his possession now. Then he heard his past self muttered something but he couldn't hear it properly._

_________________

(Kiba- morning the Next Day)

Kiba woke up from that dream and looked at the pink bracelet, he eyed it for a while as he thought, 'Still a blur huh?' then there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me," Saya said as she came in, "Shuji here your clothes." She placed his clothes onto the bed. Saya looked at Kiba and noticed how serious his face was. "Shuji is something wrong? Did you remember something?" Saya asked with hope which was weird because she barely knew the guy and he has been staying at their household for two days.

"Well kinda," Kiba said, "it wasn't much, the vision was quite blurry, but it had something to do with that girl, she gave me this bracelet," He continued.

"From what I could guess, that girl seemed important to you, that's for sure," Saya told Kiba before she continued, "So what are going to do?"

He looked at her as he thought of an answer, "I guess since I don't know where to start, I guess I'll repay your family's kindness," he said before he took his clothes, "Now I want to change." Saya nodded and left.

____________________

(Ren and Natsuki- Bridge)

It is the third day that Ren tried to search for Kiba but came to no avail. Tired, he turned to Natsuki and said, "Natsuki, why don't you go home? We can't find Kiba here, I'll find him on my own, and you go and rest."

Natsuki didn't want to do that as she began to look for Kiba, "KIBA!!! Where are you?" She shouted as Ren caught up to her.

"I told you to rest, your parents will worry about you," Ren tried to stop her but she ignored Ren and kept running, "you really care about him do you?"

This question made Natsuki stop in her tracks, she turned to look at Ren, "I owe Kiba a lot, he saved me many times, even though he can be arrogant some times, I know he fights for something he lost now. Why are you trying so hard to fine him?"

"It is because he is my partner, my first partner ever, and I don't want to lose an ally this fast, or else I wouldn't want to involve myself with anyone anymore," Ren answered her.

"You are a weird person, but Kiba is lucky to have a partner like you," Natsuki comment.

"Well, that's why I fight the Virans, weird versus the weirder," Ren joked, but Natsuki didn't understood.

________________________

(Kiba (Shuji) – Kikuchi Household)

Kiba was now trying to repay his debt by cleaning out the house after he insisted Mrs. Kikuchi to let him do it. Mrs. Kikuchi watched on how Kiba was cleaning the house and was amazed on how clean it was. "Wow Shuji! It is really spotless! Aren't you working too hard for us?" Mrs. Kikuchi said.

"Nope, I want to return the favor, so I am doing the best I can," Kiba said as he cleaned the floor of the living which seemed spotless.

By then Mr. Kikuchi had appeared through the door, "Shuji! What are you doing?" he asked surprised.

"I'm cleaning, it is to help show my gratitude," Kiba answered.

"No, no! I think you still rest some more!" Mr. Kikuchi protested.

"Honey, I don't he should just rest, nothing will happen if he just do nothing," Mrs. Kikuchi said before Saya appeared.

"So, how about we bring Shuji for the picnic today?" Saya asked.

__________________________

(Kiba (Shuji)- Park)

The Kikuchi family had offered to take Kiba out for a picnic; Kiba tried to protest but was dragged along to not be a burdened to the family. When they arrived at their desired spot under a tree in the park they noticed the weather was great.

"Ha! This feels great!" Saya said as she stretched, Kiba (who brought his buckle, his PDA like device and pink bracelet in case he might meet someone that knew him) just looked around sitting under the tree. Saya saw him and went towards him, "Come on," he said before she pulled him from his position. As they were running together, explosions were set off around the two which sent the two to the ground. The Kikuchi parents saw this and ran towards them.

Kiba gazed up to see his attacker only to see the Bee Viran and what seems to be ten Dragonfly Virans. "Finally found you, Rider," the Bee said pointing towards Kiba who thought it looked familiar before the monster sics its lackeys against Kiba and Kikuchi family.

___________________________

(Ren – Bridge)

Ren still continued his search for Kiba before he heard his Viran Searcher beeping, he took it out to check its coordinate and took note on where it was. Ren then ran towards his bike which was parked by the road. He revved his vehicle to life before he rode towards the signal hoping Kiba would be there.

He readied his belt and slid his change card into the buckle. "Henshin," Ren said.

"Change: Break," the buckle announced with the yellow rectangular portal came out with the Break symbol going down from Ren's helmet to the ground where the wheels touched, revealing the Rider bulky grey armor as yellow lines started to flow from the belt, flowing upwards as the yellow lines made the pentagon shaped on Break's chest and finishing to Break's shoulder pads. The visor and the gem on his head light upped, finishing the transformation.

"Hopefully, I'm not too late!" Break thought to himself.

__________________________

(Kiba (Shuji)- Park)

Kiba and Saya were scared when Mr. Kikuchi was killed when he jumped in the way to protect Saya, "Dad? DAD!!" Saya shouted watching her father's dead body not responding but Kiba kept her from moving closer to the dead man's body. Then they both hear a scream and saw Mrs. Kikuchi was getting murdered by the Bee Viran jabbing it's stinger into her heart. "MOM!!!!!!!!!!!" Saya cried at the sight of her mother's death.

And before they knew it, one of the Dragonfly Virans was in front of them. Kiba then stood in front of Saya to try and protect her but he was forcefully pushed aside by a back handed attack that sent him towards a tree, knocking the back of his head against it and he griped his head in pain. Then the Dragonfly Viran turned back to Saya and said, "Now you're next." But before the Viran could do anything, the Viran heard a motorcycle coming at them. Turning their head they saw Kamen Rider Break driving toward them, "The other Rider!?" the Viran closes to Saya said before Break rammed his bike against it, sending it away.

Break then looked around and he noticed Kiba by the tree in pain, "KIBA!!" Break shouted, the Kiba looked up at sight of Break, and then memories started to flow back into Kiba's head painfully, remembering his fights with the Virans, meeting Natsuki, his childhood, the Kobe incident, everything that he has experienced he remembered it.

Break then got off his bike and checked on Saya , before he brought her to Kiba who was trying to forget to pain. "Stay with him," Break instructed Saya.

Break then ran towards the giant group of Virans lead by the Bee Viran who sics his lackeys against Break. Break's attack connected first with a punch to the first Viran before he used his bladed to slash the rest of the Virans, again and again until they are on the ground. Break then proceeded to end but he was attacked by the Bee Viran to shot bee stingers towards Break before it cloned itself again into eight Bee Virans. "Captain Tsukue, analyzed him now," Break told his Captain through an earpiece in his helmet who analyzed the Viran's ability.

After reading the results he then ordered his subordinate, "Break, I am sending you the details, authorized to use Breaker."

"Yes sir," he said as he punched the Bee Virans away. "Kiba, I need your help, can you fight?"

Kiba then looked Break before he nodded, "Do I have a choice?" no answer, "Fine." Kiba took out his Rider belt and placed it on his waist, before he took out his change card and said, "Henshin." He then slid the card in.

"Change: Divide," the mechanical voice with the red rectangular portal came out with the Divide symbol going down from Kiba's head to the ground where his feet touched, revealing the Rider black and grey armor as red lines started to flow from the belt, flowing upwards as the red lines made the diamond on Divide's chest and finishing to Divide's shoulder pads. The visor and the gem on his head light upped, finishing the transformation. Saya stared shocked at Kiba's transformation.

Break then took another card and swiped it against the rectangular black colored device before it announced, "Ready," in a low toned voice then Break slide the card in through the slot of the device which was on the top. "Change: Breaker" upon hearing, Break's bulky amor started to slowly break off before it burst out from his body and hit every Bee Viran surrounding him. The new armor still had the pentagon on his chest along with the yellow lines, but it became sleeker and it was colored black and grey, similar to Divide's. Break's blade then extended to become longer and sharper. This form was known as Breaker form. Then Break used his new speed to par with the Bee Viran's cloning ability.

Meanwhile, Divide fought against the ten Dragonfly Virans with his sword, he quickly slashed each of them at his whimsy despite his head injury. Divide then took out a card and swiped it down his sword. "Final: Slash," it announced as Divide's sword started to glow brightly before he ran towards the ten Dragonfly Virans and slashed each and every one them. Soon after he took another card and swiped it, "Attack: Wave." Divide then send a huge arc of energy that killed all of them.

Break used his speed extra set of powers to beat the Bee Virans to the ground. Sure Breaker form had weaker armor, its added abilities made up for it. Then Break saw Divide took one of them for his own and attacked him mercilessly.

"I've been planning to repay one of you for that attack you gave me," Divide told the Viran.

Break sighed at Divide's behaviour as he took out a card and swiped it against his watch like device, "Final: Strike," the card reader announced before Break ran at the Bee Virans with his blade glowing brightly. He then jabs through them one by one until only six out of the seven were destroyed; he noticed this and took out another card. Divide also took out another card. They both swiped it.

"Final: Kick," both card readers announced.

Then Divide's boots started to burst into flames whereas Break's boots were covered by stone before both of them jumped into the air. Divide performed a flying side kick whereas Break performed a drop kick as a red-lined diamond and a yellow-lined pentagon appeared respectively in front of the two Bee Virans. As they went through their respective symbols, their body went hyper speed before their attacks connected. The two Bee Virans flew away before both exploded in mid air.

_______________________

(Saya- Graveyard)

After the battle, Saya lived with her grandmother who agreed to take custody of her after her parent's died. She's now visiting her parents' tombstones, she was surprised when she saw a bouquet of flowers at their tombstones and beside the flowers was a letter. She picked up the letter and read it.

_Dear Saya,_

_I have been grateful during the time you and your family have taken care of me during my amnesiac moment of time. I am now sorry for the cruel fate that has been cursed upon you, as I feel at guilt for this event. You have my sympathy, I too lost my parents a long time ago and I don't want you follow the same path that made me who I am now. I wrote this letter to not just thank you but to tell you to live on._

_From,_

_The boy you called Shuji._

Reading this letter made Saya went to her knees cried loudly while Kiba saw her reading it. Kiba left her to go to another place in the cemetery. Kiba stopped to look at the three tombstones in front of him as he placed the bouquets of flowers to the middle and the left tombstone before he placed a white rose to the right tombstone which the name was read 'Daisuke Mihara'. Kiba then kneeled down in a praying position before saying.

"Hey mom, dad…..lilttle bro….."


End file.
